1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates, in general, to windows and, more specifically, to storm windows for sealing existing windows.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
It is known that a major portion of the heat loss from the interior of a building or a residential home occurs around windows. Many efforts have been made to seal the gaps or cracks existing around windows. These efforts include the insulation of storm windows on the exterior of the building. It is also known to install a removable, transparent panel on the interior of the building to completely seal around an existing window. Such devices, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,009,917 and 4,079,772, include a flexible panel mounted on a spring roller which is disposed above the window and can be raised or lowered as desired. These devices also include means for sealing the edges of the panel to the window frame, such as the magnetic strips shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,772 or the sealing strips disposed in channels mounted on the window frame in which the edges of the panel slide. Although such devices minimize heat loss to a certain extent, problems relating to obtaining a complete seal around the side edges of the flexible sheet still exist.
It is also known to removably install a rigid panel on the interior side of an existing window as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,939,620; 4,184,297 and Design Patent No. 238,667. These rigid panels are held in hinged strips secured to the window frame. Although the rigid panels are more easily sealed to the window frame, it is burdensome to store the bulky panel when not in use as well as to install and remove the panel from the hinged side members.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a storm window adapted to be installed on the interior side of an existing window which overcomes the problems of prior art storm windows. It would also be desirable to provide an interior storm window which completely seals an existing window. Finally, it would be desirable to provide an interior storm window which is easily installed and/or removed from an existing window.